Morgan
Character Outline Morgan is an enigma of a being, and not many people can give a definitive description of character. Generally seen as careless, joking, and "occasionally" perverted , Morgan enjoys anime (hentai), heavy drinking, and stalking couples in gay nightclubs. History Not much is known of Morgan's past, other than the fact that Mommy and Daddy didn't care too much for the small child, considering that they frequently and often abandoned it to do drinking and partying. Apparently never taught any proper manners, Morgan grew up essentially living alone. In the woods, alone, is when Morgan met Adonis. The two became easy friends, sharing their abandonment by their parents. From then, Morgan went to college (for what exactly, nobody knows), where Gabe made his way into the story. Morgan attempted ''to hook up Gabe and Adonis, to no avail. From there, Morgan presumably dropped out of college to live an apartment. Unfortunately, Adonis wanted Morgan to get a job. So, she ended up hiring the poor creature as an assistant mortician (a job which did not come naturally to Morgan). Phase 1 In Phase 1, Morgan is usually seen as the best friend character in the Laybriel dynamic. Originally described as a raging nymphomaniac, there are numerous scenes of Morgan being roped into sexual activity of ''some ''sort. However, this was mostly changed with the switch to Phase 2. Phase 2 Considering the event that switched the universe to Phase 2 revolved around Morgan, you'd figure plenty would change. Hence, it did. ''Comforting Morgan ''revealed a much more depressed side of the pinnacle character, since it was a Tuesday. From there, the more nymphomatic and stalkerish sides of the character were toned down for a more meme deity aesthetic. It was also then that several quirks were ironed out for a more streamlined character. Phase 3 After the events of Red Night, Morgan is rarely seen. The few times after the day of release, Morgan is typically moody, depressive, and somewhat bitter. It is quite obvious that rejecting Adonis had a major impact. New Day Not much is to be said about the New Day timeline Morgan, considering that the timeline mainly revolved around Adonis and Layla. Portrait In Portrait timeline, Morgan's parents weren't obnoxious partiers and actually took care of their child. As a result of this, Morgan grew up to be a, while still slightly rebellious, normal teenager. A lot of the typical sex driven and darker sides of Morgan's personality were dimmed. Relationships Adonis Adonis is Morgan's closest friend, considering they have sex nearly weekly. Regardless of how closed off she is, Morgan still rushes to her aid (most commonly with an abundance of alcohol and Oreos). Gabe Gabe is Morgan's proclaimed "secondary best friend," having met in college and been friends ever since. Despite a somewhat opposite personality pairing, the two get together easily enough (even through the bickering). Layla The two don't have very many interactions, however, Morgan tends to see Layla as a generally good person. The extent of their interactions seems to be in ''Comforting Morgan, which albeit is quite close. Trivia * Morgan apparently has a fascination with Joan D'Arc. * Morgan is a body pillow connoisseur, knowing about different materials, printing methods, and poper storage, handling, cleaning, etc. * Morgan was originally designed to be a sci-fi bounty hunter. * Despite being friends with Iris, a cop, Morgan mysteriously hasn't been arrested yet. * Morgan has a pet snake named "Hsssssaaaaa," an indistinguishable phrase in Parseltongue.